


Lacrime di gioia

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doubledrabble].Una slice of life romantica tra Gioia e Tristezza.





	Lacrime di gioia

Lacrime di gioia  
  


Tristezza si strinse le ginocchia e piegò in avanti il capo paffutello, gli occhiali le scivolarono lungo il naso. Gioia le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e le porse una manciata di pop-corn.

“Ti piace questo film?” chiese. Tristezza guardò il goblin sullo schermo detergersi il sangue con la mano. Era riverso contro una parete di mattoni macchiata di polvere e sangue. In ginocchio davanti a lui c’era una ragazza, aveva gli occhi sgranati e le sue guance erano rigate dalle lacrime. Con la mano tremante sfiorò quella del goblin, che ansimò pesantemente tra i gemiti.

“Lui muore, vero?” domandò Tristezza. Prese la manciata di pop-corn dalla mano di Gioia e li mise in bocca, masticando lentamente. Gioia appoggiò a terra il contenitore dei pop-corn e si voltò. Rabbia dormiva con la testa riversa su Paura e Disgusto era sdraiata su entrambi con le braccia incrociate. Il russare di Rabbia copriva il respiro pesante delle altre due emozioni addormentate.

“Sì, muore. Per amore di lei, che non lo amerà mai” spiegò. Tristezza sorrise e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“Mi piace” mormorò. Deglutì a vuoto, avvampò e prese la mano pallida dell’altra nella propria.

“Con te sono felice” ammise. Gioia strofinò la guancia sul maglione caldo di Tristezza.

“E con te piango di una gioia agrodolce. Ti amo” mormorò. Sfiorò con le proprie labbra quelle di Tristezza che le sorrise.

 


End file.
